guardian_crossfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RedPandaren
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cerberus page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hi,may i help yoi edit this wiki? I can help you with anything.But since there is no admins,ho w are we going to make changes around this wiki?Check out mine,Bigfish Wiki but it still needs a lot of help.If you want to help,maybe you can become the admin too. 02:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Harmee, go ahead and make whatever contributions you like. I'm trying to upload images of each guardian so that we can make pages for them. Please check out the page for Cerberus as an example of what I'm shooting for. I'm also developing a category structure to help keep things kinda organized. I'm trying to adopt this wiki so I will be able to do everything necessary. I don't really play any BigFish games, but I wish you luck on that wiki! RedPandaren (talk) 21:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) In this wiki, you are the only person which publish? If you add some photos I can help you �� What card is Lich? I never saw it Ok, thanks Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Please check Nuada page and write me what do you think about the ability Last Stand Cazzogiallo (talk) 13:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) When I posted the photo in behemoth, a new page was created, called behemot. It is a bug, can you delete it? Cazzogiallo (talk) 19:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I've deleted the Behemot page. Not sure how/why it got created. The Last Stand ability looks good to me. I removed "the" in the mana section just to make it shorter and changed some capitalization to make it consistent with the in game text. Thanks so much for adding these pages! RedPandaren (talk) 22:32, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to make all the cards or only the 4* and the 5*? Cazzogiallo (talk) 00:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I want to make all cards eventually, but I'm trying to focus on the 5* and 4* first. RedPandaren (talk) 00:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Why you post on your wall and not in mine? Cazzogiallo (talk) 00:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I figured putting it all on one wall makes it easier to read through the question/answer. RedPandaren (talk) 00:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to trade some cards? I have a lot of 4*, but I don't have 5* Cazzogiallo (talk) 15:20, January 5, 2013 (UTC) In this days I don't have much time and I can't help you with the wiki. When I will can, I will do it. Cazzogiallo (talk) 00:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you like my profile page? Cazzogiallo (talk) 00:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Looks good! Thanks for your help on this thing, it's nice to have more than one person. No worries if you can't contribute for a few days (or a few weeks), I know life gets busy sometimes. RedPandaren (talk) 01:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks! Cazzogiallo (talk) 13:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Please, check the page Template: Ability http://guardian-cross.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ability. You can change it if do you want, but the important is to add ability. I put the ability from the highest mp cost to the lowest. I do a great page? �� Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The abilities you added are great! That's what I needed most is a list of abilities. I have found a big list of the attacks, so I think I have most of them. But I will need to change it. The template is made to kind of be like a piece of programming code that takes in a variable and outputs the right kind of result. I'll rework the template code and use the abilities you added. This will let us use it in the Guardian templates to automatically populate the right info for abilities. RedPandaren (talk) 00:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help. Why in the page Template:Ability you can see only |- |||Unknown Ability||? And not all the Ability? Cazzogiallo (talk) 13:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Templates are meant to be a part of another page, and usually not viewed on their own. This is the same as on the ZJ wiki. Check out http://zombiejombie.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Card_page That's just the ZJ card template which would be similar to http://guardian-cross.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Guardian. They are basically "empty" until you fill them in with information like on an actual guardian page like Rudra. The ability template is meant to be used inside the Guardian template. All the ability template does is fill in a single row of the table that has the guardian's abilities on it. RedPandaren (talk) 20:47, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I added some new guardian 4*, can you add the photo? The ability Embrace of Death (death +3) and Kiss of Death (Death +4), kill the enemy in a hit, but sometimes these abilities fail. Do you want to write it in the wiki? Cazzogiallo (talk) 15:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for the help! I'll try to get the pictures up quickly. About the ability definitions, I think this info would be good to put on the Ability page. RedPandaren (talk) 20:24, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the photo! I would make the page of the guardian called Giant, but I can't because there is already a page named Giant (http://guardian-cross.wikia.com/wiki/Giant). Can you change the name of Giant page? Cazzogiallo (talk) 21:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Right now the shape Giant and Slime will conflict with the Guardians named Giant and Slime. I have cleared the "Giant" page so you can create that guardian right now. I will need to do some work on moving pages, categories and editing the Guardian template. RedPandaren (talk) 22:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks, I will help you Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you can. Do you need any card for the catalog? I'm Bobi in GC Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:17, February 1, 2013 (UTC)